Problem: Which of these numbers is composite? ${17,\ 59,\ 79,\ 83,\ 91}$
Answer: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 17, 59, 79, and 83 each have only two factors. The factors of 91 are 1, 7, 13, and 91. Thus, 91 is the composite number.